Pitoyable
by BridleOfTime
Summary: Regarde toi-Juzo, quel grand homme tu es devenu ! Mais tu es pitoyable Juzo : Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ici ? Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est revoir Mama et rentrer à la maison. C'est de la faute de Shinohara ! S'il n'avait pas été là, on aurait pu rester là bas ! Juzo ? Hé Juzo ! N'essaye même pas de m'ignorer ! Je suis toi après tout...


Regarde-toi petit homme ! Tu as le physique d'un ange et la puissance du diable, les gens t'aiment ou te détestent, mais personne ne reste indifférent face à toi. Inspecteur spécial si jeune ! C'est une prouesse ! Digne d'Arima ! Ils disent tous de toi que tu es son successeur, que tu es celui qui va égaler ses exploits, peut-être même les surpasser. Ils disent que tu es le meilleur inspecteur vivant, que toutes les goules te craignent et tremblent en entendant ton nom !

Regarde-toi un peu dans le miroir ! Tu es tellement pitoyable !

« J'obéirai à tous les ordres qu'on me donnera. » C'est ce que tu dis, tu y crois en plus ! Tu te voiles les yeux pour ne pas voir à quel point le CCG est corrompu, à quel point cet endroit est pourri ! Tu souris parce que c'est la seule chose que tu peux faire. Je t'ai connu tellement plus combattif que ça ! Lorsque tu tuais des goules pour faire plaisir à Maman, lorsque tu souriais en enfonçant tes couteaux dans chacun de leurs membres ! Où est passé ce Juzo ?

Il est mort ?

Pourquoi ne pars-tu pas Juzo ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousses à rester ? Qu'est-ce que le CCG a de si génial pour que tu ne veuilles pas t'en aller ?

Tu veux _l_ 'imiter c'est ça ? Marcher sur les pas de _cet homme_ qui t'as… Comment est-ce que tu dis déjà ? « Apprit à vivre » ? Tu es pitoyable, tu essayes tellement de _lui_ ressembler, tu prends tes décisions en fonction de ce qu' _il_ aurait fait, tu t'es assagi ! Oh que vous étiez mignons _lui_ et toi lorsque vous partiez en mission, lorsqu' _il_ t'offrait des donuts et des sucreries ! J'en aurais presque pleuré lorsqu' _il_ a dit qu' _il_ serait triste si tu venais à mourir. C'était _un vrai père_ pour toi.

Mais ouvre les yeux Juzo : _il_ est mort !

 **« La ferme Rei ! »**

Pourquoi est-ce que je me tairais Juzo ? Je n'aime pas cette vie. Je veux voir Maman, elle me manque. Ceux qui t'entourent l'ont tuée et tu fais comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. HYPOCRITE ! C'était ta mère, notre mère. Tu l'aimais, autant que je l'aime. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu les laisses tous vivre ? Ils sont si stupides, ils te vénèrent comme si tu étais un dieu, mais moi je sais qui tu es. Tu es un monstre. Tu es le monstre que J'AI crée pour me sortir de l'enfer que je vivais avec Maman.

Mais regarde-toi Juzo ! Tu es tellement ridicule à jouer la comédie, à faire semblant d'être heureux ! Oh n'ose même pas me dire que tu es heureux ! Tu ne l'es pas. Je te connais, je suis toi pour rappel. Mais ça tu ne peux pas leur dire, ils sont ton escouade. Les hommes qui te soutiennent, qui te chérissent, qui sont prêt à mourir pour toi, et pour qui tu es prêt à mourir ! … Tu essayes de _lui_ ressembler c'est ça ? De récréer la relation que vous aviez, _lui_ et toi ?

Ne sois pas stupide ! Tous ces efforts pour ressembler à Shino…

 **« NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM ! »**

Oh… Je ne peux pas ? Pourquoi ? Tu es sensible ? Entendre _son_ nom te fait souffrir ? _SHINOHARA ! SHINOHARA ! SHINOHARA ! SHINOHARA !_ Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Tu as mal ? _Son_ souvenir te fait-il mal ? Oh mais Juzo, tu pourras essayer autant que tu veux, tu ne peux pas sentir la douleur ! Tu ne peux pas avoir des sentiments humains ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu n'es pas humain ! Tu es un monstre ! MON monstre !

Et regarde-toi… Tu parles tout seul dans la chambre d'une grande maison que tu t'es acheté avec ta propre paye, avec tes propres économies. Pitoyable ! Tu y passes des soirées avec ton escouade, ils te font à manger et vous passez le repas à rire de vos blagues de gamins, de vos comportements débiles. Pitoyable ! Tu travailles bien, pour deux, voir plus. C'est ce que tu _lui_ avais promit non ?

« Je vais travailler pour nous deux _monsieur Shinohara_ , alors reposez- _vous_ bien. » NE ME FAIS PAS RIRE ! Tu n'as jamais aimé _cet homme_ ! Encore moins comme on aime _un père_ ! Tu aimais Maman Juzo ! Tu l'aimes encore, je le sais. Maman est la seule personne qui nous a aimé toi et moi. Maman est la seule vraie personne que tu aimes… Ce n'est pas _Shinohara_.

Juzo ?

Juzo… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je me sens faible. Tu reprends encore ces médicaments ? Tu ne m'aimes pas Juzo ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Je t'aime moi. Je suis la seule personne qui t'aimera à ce point. C'est normal, je suis toi. Juzo ? Juzo ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ces médicaments ? Tu veux me faire taire ? Juzo ? Juzo ?

C'est de _sa_ faute. A _Shinohara_. _Il_ t'a rendu humain… Plus humain que monstre en tout cas…C'est pour ça que tu essayes de te débarrasser de moi, pour qu _'il_ soit fier de toi ? Ou alors c'est juste parce que je dis du mal de _lui_? Juzo ? Répond-moi Juzo !

Tu peux m'endormir Juzo… Ce n'est pas grave, je vais juste me taire pendant un petit instant. Mais je ne pars pas Juzo, je ne partirai jamais. Je vais juste me reposer un peu. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi Juzo, tu ne pourras jamais. Je vais juste…

Je vais juste…

Juzo ?

Pitoyable…

 **« Bonne nuit Rei. »**


End file.
